Realization
by The Will of D
Summary: One-Shot. After the heartbreaking loss of his big brother, Ace, Luffy goes through the worst time of his life. But, thanks to Jimbei, he comes to a realization. Luffy's POV. Episode 505 and chapter 590 and earlier spoilers.


Realization

Summary:

After the heartbreaking loss of his big brother, Ace, Luffy goes through the worst time of his life. But, thanks to Jimbei, he comes to a realization. Luffy's POV. Episode 505 and chapter 590 and earlier spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece no matter how much I want to own it.

* * *

><p>"ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "BECOME PIRATE KING! I'M SO WEAK!" How can I ever become the next Pirate King when I can't even protect those that I care for, both Ace and my crew?<p>

"DAMN!" I cried as I punched the ground in anger, "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" "Luffy-kun," a familiar voice said. It was Jimbei. I had a feeling that he was still standing there, watching me in wreck while I'm still dealing with this pain, the whole entire time.

"GO AWAY!" I demanded, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "I can't," he said, "I can't just stand here and watch you hurt yourself anymore." "It's my body, so I can do whatever I want with it." Why can't he just understand that?

"Then you can't blame Ace for what he did. His death was none of your business." That really got me going. "Shut up!" I yelled, "I'm gonna beat you if you say another word."

"Do it if it makes you happy!" he encouraged, "I'm injured, too, but I'm not gonna be beaten by you in that condition!" He seriously asked for it. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" I threw my signature punch at him, but he dodged it and, then, grabbed my arm, pulled me towards him, and slammed me to the ground and I coughed up blood.

After a moment, he sat where he stood. I waited for him to attack, but he just sat there. So, I took my chance and bit his arm really hard and he was screaming in pain. But, then, he threw me against a boulder and grabbed my neck so that I wouldn't escape.

"Can't you see things clearly now?" he yelled as I struggled to escape from his grasp, "You believed that you can overcome anything! And you've never doubted your strength! But all those formidable enemies took away that confidence! And your brother was your guide to the sea! And I know that you have lost a lot! And the toughest of enemies blocked your way from time to time!"

He was right. I fought a lot of enemies that tried to prevent me from rescuing Ace: Smokey, Mihawk, that axe guy and an army of who knows how many of those bear guys who separated me and my nakama, that light guy who nearly killed Zoro, that Buddha-looking guy, and, most importantly, that lava guy who took Ace's life.

"You'll never find your way like this!" Jimbei continued, "Because you lost yourself in regret and guilt! I know it's painful now, Luffy, but you have bottle up those feelings! Don't just think about the ones you lost! Those you have lost, you will never regain! What is it that you still have?"

After what seems like ages, I came to a huge realization. I, then, let go of his arm and he lets go of me! I stumbled to the floor, my back still against the rock, and put my hands in front of me as I remembered my nakama.

I, then, put down one finger. Zoro.

*Flashback*

I was doing my usual thing of checking up on my crew and decided to pay Zoro a visit. So I went up the main mast and into the Crow's Nest. There, I saw him doing his usual weight training. I stretched my arm and patted his dumbbell by the weights.

"Luffy!" he said, "don't fool around here. I'm training now."

*End of Flashback*

Second finger down. Nami.

*Flashback*

I was enjoying my day outside on the grassy deck of the Sunny, just relaxing on the side rail. But, then, Nami ran out of the Dinning Room door.

"Luffy!" she started, "Tell everyone to get to their post! A storm is coming!"

*End of Flashback*

I started to cry as I put the third finger down. Usopp.

*Flashback*

Usopp and I made a bet on who was going to fish up a big one, a seaking, a Neptunian, basically something that is eatable that Sanji can cook up.

"Luffy," he called and I turned to him, "you just wait and see! I'm gonna catch a big one soon.

*End of Flashback*

Fourth finger down. Sanji.

*Flashback*

As I was sitting on top of Sunny's head, my stomach started to growl. So I started to head towards the kitchen to bug Sanji to make me food, which he was, already, starting.

"Luffy," he said as he turned to me, "it's almost ready so just shut up and wait."

*End of Flashback*

Fifth finger down. Chopper.

*Flashback*

After fighting off, yet, another ship of navy men, which is starting to get really annoying, we all stopped to visit Chopper down in the Sick Bay.

"Luffy," he said as it was my turn, "no matter how serious your injury is, you're in good hands! I'll treat you!"

*End of flashback*

Sixth finger down. Robin.

*Flashback*

I was just walking around the ship out of boredom, trying to find someone to play with, but then I spotted Robin, who was reading her book.

"Oh, Luffy!" she said as she spotted me, "I can teach you about archeology if you're interested."

*End of Flashback*

Seventh finger down. Franky.

*Flashback*

Out of boredom, I went down to one of the soldier dock rooms to pay a visit to Franky, who was in the engine room checking on our cola fuel supply.

"Hey, Luffy!" he greeted, "The Cola engine is in top shape as always!" he, then, did his signature pose, "You can leave everything about the Sunny to me!"

*End of Flashback*

Eighth finger down. Brook.

*Flashback*

After a very long day, we slept throughout the whole night. I was really having a good rest, and then Brook woke me up.

"Good morning, Luffy-san!" he greeted, "It's morning! Now here is the first song of the day!"

*End of Flashback*

After remembering all of them, I can see a new light in front of me and I can hear familiar voices calling out to me. "Luffy!" Zoro. "Luffy!" Nami. "Luffy!" Usopp. "Luffy!" Sanji. "Luffy!" Chopper. "Luffy!" Robin. "Luffy!" Franky. "Luffy-san!" Brook. "Luffy!" my whole crew.

Back in reality, I looked at the eight fingers that I put down and, then, put them back up again and tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"I still have…" I started to say, "I still have my nakama!" I, then, cried out their names. "Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! They're my nakama!"

"I see," Jimbei said with a grin. "I have to meet them on the ship," I said as I remembered what I told my crew before we got separated.

*Flashback*

We were, for the very first time, running away from the navy, knowing very well that we couldn't defeat them.

"Guys!" I called out, "Meet on the Sunny in three days!" "Okay!" they responded.

*End of Flashback*

"I gotta go," I continued, "it took a while but…I know that they're waiting for me." Jimbei, then, took a seat right in front of me. "I want to see them now," I cried, "I WANNA SEE THEM!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I, personally, think that this is the best episode throughout the first half of One Piece. It's so sad that I cried like a lot. **

**PLEASE R&R. I got cookies. XD**


End file.
